


Grey Team Go

by Tzipporrah



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dogs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzipporrah/pseuds/Tzipporrah
Summary: Life for the Rowdy 3 (all 6 of them), post season 2 finale. Slight spoilers. They rescue an injured fighting bait dog, and rain down justice on the people who hurt her.





	Grey Team Go

With her newfound knowledge of the hidden workings of the universe, Amanda had begun to give her fellow Rowdies a more focused purpose. The boys had always been agents of the universe, and lived their lives according to what they felt pulled to do. Now, she could pinpoint a path for them, that would change more lives than they could alone. They had become vigilantes for justice. Along the way, they had connected with a network of “off the grid” militia men and homesteaders, who provided them with places to stay when piling up in the van like puppies wasn’t sufficient. Amanda had coached Beast in the ways of subtlety, and faking being a normal human, so the only thing that ever drew raised eyebrows was her voice and speech. People typically assumed she was foreign, and Amanda just rolled with that. They found out that Beast had extensive knowledge of plants and animals, though, despite being from a fairyland, and she taught them and the people who helped them ways to help their plants flourish that had never been known in the normal world. She and Vogel had become best friends, once he’d figured out how to decipher her speech. They played like kids, climbing trees and vehicles, and chasing each other. And as keen as the scent of danger was to the former Project Incubus, the rainbow monster could pick up on that, as well as pain and fear, even faster.  
One drizzly night, they were driving down side streets in an inner city area, when she started hopping up and down, shoved to the front of the van, and pointed to the right.  
“Somewah hurta!” she growled at Martin, who was driving.  
“OK, OK, baby girl, just show me where to stop.”  
They stopped at the entrance to an alleyway, the only distinguishing features inside being a green dumpster and a heavy metal door. Beast hop-walked over to the dumpster and patted it frantically.  
“In der!” she grunted. “Shesa in der!”  
Cross sniffed the air above the large metal box, and his face contorted in horror.  
“Boss, Vogel, Beastie, y’all need to move back.” He said, worry raising the pitch of his voice. They did as he said. “You don’t want to see inside.”  
He nodded at Martin, and the two of them raised the lid, allowing for Gripps to reach inside.  
“Ohh, no.” He whispered.  
“What is it?” Amanda asked.  
“Bad.” Martin answered, trying to warn her with his eyes.  
“One is still alive.” Cross yelped. “Beast was right. Can you get her, Gripps?”  
“I’m gonna try.” He answered, hooking the toes of his boots on the lip at the bottom of the metal container, and leaning inside. “Shhh, it’s ok, girl. It’s ok. I’m won’t hurt you.”  
As he drew back, a filthy -something- could be seen over his shoulder. Amanda peered through the darkness and rain, and gasped.  
“Is that a dog?” she croaked.  
Cross nodded, watching for Martin to move back, then letting the lid fall shut.  
“There were more?” Amanda asked next, as Gripps turned around. He nodded, eyes downcast.  
“I counted, but don’t ask me how many. It’s too sad.”  
“Why were there dogs in the trash, Boss?” Vogel asked, confused.  
“Bad guys, Vogel.” Amanda answered, placing a hand on his cheek. “Probably dog fighters.”  
Beast went to Gripps and reached up to touch the dog.  
“We gonna fixa up now?” she asked, peering up into his sweet, sad eyes.  
“We can try.” He whispered.  
Amanda joined them, looking the dog over as best she could in the dark. She had dried, dark patches in random places all over, and her ears had been cut off “battle cut” style. A whining sound was coming from her, and Amanda found a spot that wasn’t marred, to pet her gently. The dog raised her head a fraction, and the tip of her tail twitched.  
“The Tallens.” She said, looking at Martin. He nodded firmly, and they all climbed into the van.  
One of their contact families had a private vet in the family. She was a large animal vet, but it was the best they could do, this late at night. Martin threaded the van out of the city as quickly as he could, then floored it in the direction of the homestead. 

“She appears to have been a bait dog,” Kayla Tallen stated, gently running her fingertips over the dog. “And had puppies several times. Very malnourished, dehydrated, and she’s got a lot of cuts. I’ll do what I can, but I can’t promise she’ll survive the next day or two.”  
“She will.” Amanda stated flatly. Otherwise, she thought, why would they have found her at all?  
“Where did you find her?”  
“In town, in a dumpster.” Cross answered. “She was the only one left alive.”  
Kayla raised her eyebrows, but nodded knowingly. “I’m going to wash her wounds out, and start an I.V. Y’all can get some rest in the den, if you want.”  
Amanda, Gripps, Cross, and Martin walked through the doorway to where Vogel and Beast were asleep, cuddled on the couch in a large room. Cross flopped down on the couch and took off his boots with a weary sigh. Martin and Gripps both had an undercurrent of something edgy in the way they stood, not looking to be considering sleep.  
“I need a smoke.” Martin grunted, and pushed out of the room.  
Amanda and Gripps followed him outside, stopping to lean on the rail of the covered porch and watch the rain. Martin lit a cigarette with an audible inhale, then began to pace the floorboards with heavy bootfalls. Amanda shivered, and Gripps put a gentle arm around her.  
“What’s up, Martin?” she asked.  
“People did this.” He ground out, gripping his cigarette in his teeth. “Probably ain’t done doing it, either.”  
Gripps’ head came up and his back straightened. “I’ll come with you,” he said.  
Martin nodded, a single jerk of his head. His eyes blazed blue, tinged with red. Amanda realized what they were planning, and decided to stay with the rest. She knew the two Rowdy boys could get some justice served on their own.  
“Be careful, please.” She said, looking them each in the eye, in turn, and hugging them tightly. “Go get those assholes.”

 

In the morning, Amanda woke up curled against Cross’ back, on the dark colored sectional. Someone had put blankets on the two of them, as well as Beast and Vogel. She sat up and stretched, looking for the missing pair of Rowdies. There were black and dark red smudges on the carpet in a path leading toward the stairs, and more of the same smudges along the wall and bannister. She extricated herself from between Cross and the couch, and he snored loudly as he flopped onto his back. She went up the stairs as quietly as she could, and found the bathroom wet, sooty, blood smeared, and empty. Back down the stairs she went. She listened for sounds of life, and heard Martin’s familiar snore, and Gripps’ distinctive wheeze coming from the makeshift veterinary end of the house. She carefully opened the door, and found one platinum blond mohawked head and one shiny brown bald head visible from behind the examining table. They were asleep on the floor, and they were wearing an assortment of clothes she’d never seen before. She tiptoed around the table and found the two fierce, energy-eating-vampire punks curled carefully around a now clean gray and white pit bull. The dog opened her eyes, but didn’t raise her head from Martin’s arm. The tail wagged a little more strongly this time. Amanda noticed lines of black stitches, and a tube running from somewhere on the dog up to a bag of clear fluid hanging from a chair. Gripps opened his eyes and turned his head up to her, then. She opened her mouth to speak, but he put a finger to his lips and made a shush sound.  
“Tell you later, Boss.” He mouthed silently, and planted a kiss on the dog’s head. She nodded and went back to her spot beside Cross. 

“Whereza puppy?” Beast asked in her gruff voice, around a mouthful of eggs, the next morning. “Feela betta?”  
They were sitting around the large kitchen table, not yet joined by Martin or Gripps. Amanda wondered how late they had gotten in.  
“She’s doing much better, yeah.” Kayla answered warmly. “Still needs a lot of rest, fluids, and food. But she’s stronger than I initially thought.”  
“Can we see her?” Cross asked, perking up.  
“Sounds fine to me,” Martin drawled, coming up behind Cross and Amanda, and placing a hand on each of their shoulders. “She just woke up. She was licking Gripps’ face off, when I came out.”  
Amanda tipped her head back and looked up at his strikingly clean face. He gave her a significant look, and she noticed the redness had left his sharply tilted blue eyes.  
“Need to talk to you a minute, Drummer.” He said in a deep, quiet rumble.  
She nodded and stood up from the table, taking plates to the sink as Kayla and the others headed for the examining room. She felt him follow her, and when she was relieved of her burdens she turned to face him, leaning back against the counter. Martin stood so close, she felt heat radiating off him in waves.  
“Did you guys find the dog fighting ring?” she asked quietly.  
Martin nodded.  
“I saw the blood and soot marks in the bathroom.” She whispered. “Did you kill them?”  
“They were alive when we left.” He said in his lowest, most quiet tone. “Oh, and, uh, hm. There’s something I want to show you, in the barn.”

 

Martin leaned against a stall in the warm barn, and looked at Amanda with significant smugness. She came up beside him and peered over the half wall, and squeaked. Inside, curled up in a huge pile on the hay, were several scarred pit bulls, of different ages and colors. None of them looked to be hurt, from what she could see, and there was a huge bucket of water and a half eaten bag of dog food with a big hole ripped in it, along one wall.  
“Martin, you didn’t!” she laughed, slapping him on the arm. “God, how many are there?”  
“13.” He said somberly. “Out of…something like 50. Gripps can tell you the sum total, if you really want to know. We left the shitstains chained to the fence that had the ones who didn’t survive inside. Then we called in an anonymous tip. Left enough proof to get them in real trouble, but we did burn some of their shit. I may have let my rage get out of control.”  
“You did right.” Amanda said, resting a hand on his chest. “You saved these guys, and you kept the other one warm and happy.”  
“This is all on the little Beast.” He said honestly, his arms coming up to wrap around Amanda. “If she hadn’t heard that little girl hurtin’-“  
She pressed her forehead to his chest and felt him bury his face in the top of her hair. Sometimes, the stoic former leader of the Rowdy 3 had to decompress. Around the others, he usually kept up his tough, on-top-of-things persona. But alone with Amanda, he could pour out his worries, fears, and sorrow. She nuzzled her face up to his neck, his beard tickling her as she did. A deep growly breath rumbled in his chest as he tipped his chin down to brush his lips against the side of her face. His breath warmed her cheek and flowed down her neck, making the hair on the back of her head rise. She inched her face up to meet his mouth, and he kissed her slow and smooth. He smelled like soap, clean dog, antiseptic, and cigarettes. When the kiss ended, she knew her face had to be flushed.  
“You should kiss me like that more often,” She breathed.  
Martin responded with a lazy, lopsided grin that made her toes curl in her Docs. They heard loud voices talking on top of each other coming toward the barn, so they stepped apart. Amanda straightened Martin’s beard where she had mussed it out of shape.  
Gripps led the way, with the other 3 Rowdies and Dr. Tallen close behind.  
“Doggeez!” Beast shouted, as she hopped to perch on the edge of the stall. The dogs all woke up and started jumping and barking.  
“I meant to ask you,” Amanda asked Martin, pulling him to one side. “How did you get them to all get along in there? Wouldn’t some of them be, you know-violent?”  
“We figured out how to carefully eat their fear, and pain and rage.” Martin said very softly. “After that, they were like puppies again.”  
Amanda just stared at him, her eyes and mouth wide.  
“Can we have one of the puppies, Boss?” Vogel yelled, suddenly.  
“Uh, well,” caught off guard, she didn’t know how to answer. Cross, Beast, Gripps, and Vogel all stared pleadingly at her. She turned to Martin, who shrugged with a smile.  
“Hey, you’re in charge, remember?”  
“Um, hmmm.” She pondered. “If we do, I’d like it to be the one that Beastie found.”  
Everyone nodded and chattered to each other, seeming to agree that this was the best choice.  
“What do you want to call her, baby girl?” Martin asked the rainbow monster.  
She tapped her chin and thought for a moment. “Sparkles!” she shouted happily.  
“Alright,” Amanda smiled. “Sparkles it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Kayla will find safe homes for the rest of the dogs :) I was going to put that in there somewhere, but I like it as it is. Also, Martin and Gripps' clothes are in the laundry at Dr. Kayla's house. They borrowed some from her family, who for simplicity's sake, I didn't write into any scenes.


End file.
